


Shion, My Senpai

by orphan_account



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Aren't all these fics written horribly?, Complete crack, Gen, I LOVE IT WHEN SAFU DIES, Nezumi is a yandere, SAFU DIES, Shion is an oblivious bitch, Wow I can violence???, Written badly on purpose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6991876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As of late, this one girl had been talking to Senpai. That wouldn't do. The girl needed to be eliminated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shion, My Senpai

**Author's Note:**

> Yum

That girl was talking to Senpai again. What was her name? Sassy? Tofu? No matter. She was being too bold. Too touchy. Nezumi would take care of her. The black-haired man crept closer to the two, desperately trying to hear their conversation.

"…With me?"

" _Is she asking him out? How dare she!? Senpai is mine! Mine!"_ He thought, jealousy bubbling up inside of him.

"H-have sex with you? Huh?" Shion's absolutely perfect face had confusion written all over it.

Nezumi's breathing grew uneven. Nobody… _Nobody_ could ask Senpai to have sex but him! The grey-eyed teenager continued watching silently, anger seething in his mind.

" _I'll kill you. I'll kill you! Nobody can have Shion but me… Nobody…,"_ Nezumi watched as the girl giggled. He glared at them silently with stone-cold eyes.

"I understand if you don't want to have sex with me yet… But promise me you will sometime? I really would like your sperm," she smirked.

Nezumi was on the verge of screaming. He couldn't let her have Shion's sperm! Shion's sperm belonged to him!

He watched with wide eyes as a blush covered Shion's face. It was perfect. _Shion_ was perfect. He couldn't let that girl taint his Senpai's pure personality with her sluttiness and desperation for sex.

The white-haired upperclassman muttered something under his breath and backed away, almost tripping over his own feet. Nezumi stared on, captivated by the sight of his amazing, wonderful Senpai. However, as soon as Shion was out of sight and earshot, the raven-head quickly drew a small, hidden blade out from his shoe. " _If I stick this into her throat, she'll never talk to Shion again."_

Nezumi darted towards the girl, his blade in hand. He suddenly jabbed the girl in the throat when he reached her. The girl let out an ear-splitting scream. Nezumi grinned maniacally, body pumped full of adrenaline. He yanked the knife out of her throat. He brought his arm up and down almost mechanically, stabbing until the girl went limp. Blood loss was the most likely the cause of her unconsciousness. The raven-head, breathing heavily, watched the girl with narrow eyes until at last. The blood pouring out of her throat slowed to a trickle. His rival was dead.

He let her fall to the ground, his face contorting in disgust at the sight of her. At the very least, she wouldn't get in the way of him and his Senpai. The black-haired man slowly came back to his senses. He began panicking internally when he realized that he would have to hide her body somewhere. Nezumi relaxed slightly when he remembered the on-campus incinerator. What was that thing even for? Garbage?

That didn't matter. He needed to clean up quickly. The grey-eyed teenager picked the girl up and started to jog toward the large furnace. He cringed slightly when he saw a trail of blood appear behind him as the corpse's blood dripped down his arms and onto the ground. Despite his disgust, he had to continue and hurry to the furnace to dispose of the body.

Before Nezumi could throw the corpse into the furnace, a shriek of terror pierced the air. Nezumi whipped his head around to see a terrified, pink-haired girl staring at him and the corpse. Nezumi had to think quickly, or else he might get expelled from the school and arrested.

It was better this way. That girl may have become a rival, too. Dropping the body, Nezumi pulled his blade out again and ran toward the pinkette, almost tackling her in his haste to cut down the witness. As soon as he reached her, he sank the knife deep into her neck and slashed it across in one fluid motion. The bloodstained metal exited the other end of her throat, sending blood and what looked to be a small chunk of flesh toward the ground.

Nezumi didn't hesitate to throw both of the fresh corpses into the incinerator and burn them to ashes. He did this for Senpai. No one else. Nezumi's pulse was speeding up, almost as if he were insane. A laugh bubbled up in his throat as he watched the corpses burn, "Hehe… hehehe… hehehehahahahaha ...HAHAHAHAHA! _HAAAHAHAHA!_ " Nezumi threw his head back as he laughed. Insanity was talking over his mind. After catching his breath, he decided to head home. He had to freshen up for Senpai tomorrow, after all.


End file.
